Rock Steady
by sillysac
Summary: It's the night before Clary's eighteenth birthday. Lemony... Post COG and continued with Playing Games.
1. Rock Steady

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it sadly, Cassandra Clare does._

_AN: It's the night before Clary's eighteenth birthday..._

* * *

Clary braced herself, her stele the only weapon left on her belt. _If this is it, I'm going down fighting,_ she told herself. She crouched down, readying herself to jump at the opportune moment. Even with two years' training, Clary was nowhere close to the type of Shadowhunter Jace was, and her body was showing the signs of it. Her muscles ached with an unfamiliar pain and her chest heaved in great effort to pull in enough oxygen.

She was not prepared for this; no matter how many times Jace assured her she was. And now she had proof that she needed more time, more combat lessons, and she didn't even know if there would be a time for her to ask for more. She scolded herself for leaving her sensor at home.

The Foresaken stood ominously across the street from her, seeming to taunt her frailty. Her lost seraph blade stuck out of its chest, unnoticed by the demon. _If only I hadn't panicked and thrown it half-hazardly. _But there was no chance of her regaining the blade without taking another violent blow to her body. There were slashes across her shirt and jeans, blood slowly dripping out of multiple wounds. If her hand wasn't so unsteady she would have drawn and _iratze_ to heal her minor wounds. Now there was no time.

Gripping her stele firmly, Clary waited for her foe to attack. She had learned enough over her short training time to know to wait for the right moment, to take whatever time she had to judge her situation. Closing her eyes briefly she could see the face of the one boy she would always love, and she smiled. She wondered when he would start to worry about her arrival. She was never more than five minutes late whenever she met up with him, and took to the habit of texting when she was behind. Perhaps he wasn't worried yet because it was the night before her birthday and Isabelle had told him she wouldn't let Clary leave the house without look fabulous. She could imagine Jace sitting at the same booth they liked to eat in at Taki's, flirting with the waitress, Kaelie, and a sudden rage filled her mind. She would _not_ be going down this night, she still had to turn eighteen.

When she opened her eyes she had just the right amount of time to side step the Forsaken warrior, allowing it to run at full speed into the wall behind her. She moved without thinking, using her stele to draw a simple, yet powerful rune on the ground behind the Forsaken. The lines were straight, yet never ending in nature. When she looked back up at the warrior, it was frozen in its spot; one foot was off the ground as if it was beginning to run at her again. _Infinity_, the rune said to her. It was one for more time.

Not worrying about the time she may have stalled, Clay charged the Forsaken warrior, grabbed the handle of her seraph blade, and yanked it to the right, successfully cutting into its heart. There was no movement from her opponent for a second, and then feeling it, Clary knew the rune had dissipated, and the demon fell to the ground dead.

When she replaced the blade to her belt dark blood smeared the bottom of her shirt, staining the already ruined garment. Clary turned around only to find Jace standing on the other side of the street, awestruck.

She said the first thing that came to mind: "I guess a thigh sheath would have kept my shirt a bit cleaner."

"Yeah," Jace said quietly. "And it really is more sexy."

Clary laughed then. She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Of Jace coming only moment before she finally killed the Forsaken. Of ruining the new clothes she bought for her date with Jace. It was all too much. Her laugh turned hysterical, then she found herself enclosed around a strong set of arms, crying her heart out. "I thought I was going to finally die," she managed to sob.

Jace only held her tighter. "You know that would never happen," he told her soothingly.

Clary lifted her face off his chest, looking into the eyes of her love. "It may still one day. I'm not as strong as you, or as quick as Isabelle, or as brave as Alec. I'm just not made out for this." Clary rubbed at her eyes, the eyeliner that Isabelle had put on for her coming off on her fingers "You know it better than most of us, we don't have long life spans. Look at Max..." Clary dropped off her last words as she felt Jace stiffen in response, dropping his arms from her. He was still a very sore spot. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him," she tried to apologize.

"No," Jace said quietly, "I understand what you mean. Life is short for mundanes, and even shorter for Shadowhunters. It doesn't mean we should live life any less."

Clary nodded her head in agreement, feeling silly for her outburst. Isabelle never broke down after a fight with a demon. She would have walked away laughing about how much worse for wear the demon was compared to her. Isabelle would have looked fabulous with ratty, cut up clothes.

A cool spring breeze filled the night air, causing goose bumps to raise the hairs on Clary's arms. She realized how exposed she was. Her shirt lay in tatters across her torso, revealing a large portion of her black bra and she blushed immensely at the acknowledgment. Jace must have noticed her awkwardness and shrugged off his jacket—not before raising one of his perfect eyebrows in amusement. She took it without a second thought, revelling in the immediate warmth it brought her cool skin. A small sigh escaped Clary's lips.

"Why didn't you bring your jacket? It's cold out."

"I was in a hurry," Clary answered blandly. "I almost forgot to bring my stele."

"Let's not dwell then," he replaced an arm around her tiny waist. "C'mon, I'll hail a cab."

* * *

The ride back to the Institute was quiet. Jace kept a hand on Clary at all times, whether it was on her thigh, in her hair, or in her hand, he was touching her. Whether it was for his or her own benefit, she wasn't sure.

Jace paid the driver swiftly; not letting Clary even put a hand in her pocket for the crisp twenty she had managed to stuff in her pants. She wondered why they had come to the Institute; she still lived with her mother and Luke over in Luke's bookstore house. They would need permission from both sets of parents for her to sleep over, despite almost being eighteen, and even then she wouldn't be allowed in Jace's room after ten. Parents.

"Jace..." she began.

He just placed a finger on her lips. "Maryse and Robert are away for the week. No one is going to bother us. Besides," he added with a wicked smile, "the others will be too preoccupied in their own business to hear any noise we're going to make."

Clary blanched at his suggestion.

Jace just laughed lightly for the first time that evening. Clary had to smile at his happiness. She was beginning to worry that she had ruined their evening with her breakdown. "I'm sorry Jace," she blurted out. "I didn't mean to ruin the evening."

Jace looked at her, seeming to take in her emotional state. "It's not over yet," he said huskily, his voice lower than normal, his golden eyes smouldering. He blinked, then the look on his face was gone, and he was just normal, charming Jace. "Besides, that ruin you drew, it was amazing. What was it?"

Clary hesitated. "Infinity."

"We'll have to tell the others." Jace said nothing more, just put his hand in hers and pulled her into the Institute.

They stood silently in the elevator, avoiding each other's eyes. Neither of them seemed to want to bring up the idea of what could go on between them without parental supervision. Clary blushed just thinking about what Jace had in mind. She caught his eyes in that moment, knowing she'd been caught and flushed an even deeper pink.

"And here I was beginning to think my sex appeal was wearing off," he simply stated before the elevator stopped moving.

The doors to the elevator creaked open and Clary had no time to react when she was ambushed with an onslaught of balloons, followed by a loud chorus of _Happy Birthday_. When she managed to get the balloons out of her line of vision she saw Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus all standing in the entry way, smiling.

Isabelle was the first to react to Clary's condition. "What by the Angel has happened to you? I took a lot of time doing your make up and now it's all over your cheeks!" She didn't seem to notice Clary's clothing.

Alec put a hand on Isabelle, pointing to Clary. "Before you go off in a huff, perhaps you should look at her, Iz."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "You look like crap."

"Thanks for the compliment," Clary mumbled.

Isabelle's face dropped when she took in Clary. The jacket she had been wearing was now open, exposing her chest through the ripped shirt she wore overtop. Blood still plastered her skin, and she had yet to heal her wounds. "Oh, _Clary,_" Isabelle lamented, "I was just so caught up in your arrival, and, you know... I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing, really," Clary tried to downplay it. "I was just going to place an _iratze_ on my wrist when we stepped inside, and grab some new clothes to wear. I'm fine." She shrugged her shoulders, as if she were demonstrating just how _fine _she felt, but groaned when she remembered that there was still a large gash across her back.

Jace pulled his jacket off Clary. Before she could protest there was a burning sensation on the nape of her neck and the pain in her shoulder began to lessen immediately. When Jace was done healing her skin he kissed the spot where he marked her, sending a different kind of shiver down her back. "I'm sorry. I should have done that right away," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back."

Jace was gone before Clary could protest, leaving her there with three awkward friends.

Magnus sighed loudly before turning to address Clary, "I'm sorry dear, but I have had a long day. I hope you get everything you want for your birthday and I will see you sometime soon." He placed a warm hand on her cheek before turning to Alec. "Coming Alec?"

Alec flushed lightly and nodded. He walked to the elevator to join Magnus, mumbling "Happy Birthday," before descending back down to the streets on Manhattan.

Clary was left standing alone with Isabelle. Isabelle was texting on her cell phone, a small smile on her lips."I'm sorry too," she told Clary. "But I already had plans with Simon—he says 'Happy Birthday' by the way—and I figured you and Jace would want to celebrate on your own anyway..." Isabelle trailed off. Clary got the point, blushing again that evening.

She hadn't noticed that Isabelle was dressed up more than usual, swapping her heavy boots for dainty heels. Her hair was plaited nicely, and her makeup was done to perfection.

"Thanks for the balloons," Clary said lamely. She hugged Isabelle quickly before she, too, entered the elevator and was gone.

Clary stood in the entrance for a moment longer, wondering where Jace had taken off to. She felt like a bearer of the black plague, no one wanting to be near her for too long. Instead of mourning her lack of friends, she headed to Jace's room, knowing that there was a hot shower just waiting for her.

Reaching his room she found it in the same condition it always was in. Empty, neat, and very bland. She had tried to convince Jace to paint the walls once, just to liven up the place, but he flat out refused. He wouldn't even put up a picture on his bedside table, and she knew that he had a picture frame hidden somewhere in his room of the two of them.

Not wanting to sulk, she undressed quickly and left her garments in the middle of the floor. The heat of the shower relaxed her tense muscles, allowing Clary to properly wash off the blood from her skin. The _iratze _may have healed her skin, but it didn't remove the dirt and grime.

Content with her body, she used a bar of soap to properly remove the remains of her eyeliner and mascara from her face, revelling in the clean feeling it brought. Finished with her face, Clary stood under the heat of the water, only turning it off once the water ran cold. Shivering again from the cold, Clary pulled a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I did say I wouldn't be long," Jace told her. Clary jumped so much she almost let go of her grip on her towel.

"Jace!"

"I've got some clothes for you, I found them in a bag you left in the closet. You used to wear them last year," Jace informed her, smiling slightly. "But you could just stay in that towel, or better yet," he grinned wickedly, "nothing."

Clary wanted to hit him. "I like clothes."

She reached out for her clothes, then realised that her previous undergarments were not the same ones lying on Jace's bed. "How did you..." Clary let her sentence trail off, not wanting to know the details.

Jace shrugged and sat down on his bed, waiting. Clary went into the bathroom again, quickly changing into an old tank top and jeans. She looked plain, but it was comfortable enough that she wouldn't complain. Clary could almost hear Isabelle _tsking_ at her outfit, complaining that she was too covered up. She smiled as she stepped back into Jace's room. She hadn't noticed before the two slices of cake sitting on his bedside table, with pink icing and chocolate filling.

Clary plunked herself down beside Jace, picking up both pieces of cake, handing one to Jace before digging into her own. They both moaned in unison as the food reached their stomachs. Clary laughed. "I guess skipping dinner was a bad idea," she joked.

"Yeah," was the only reply she got from Jace.

"You seem so unlike yourself right now. Where's the witty remark? Surely you haven't run out of sarcastic things to say."

Jace placed another bit of cake in his mouth before speaking. "Does everything I say have to be smart?" he countered, raising one eyebrow. Clary hated it when he did that.

"No." She felt stupid. Clary put her empty plate back on the side table in frustration, her hunger gone. "This has been the worst birthday ever," she grumbled.

"It's not even your birthday."

They both looked over at the clock on the wall, watching the time turn over to midnight just in time.

"It is now," Clary sighed. "I might as well head home, my mother is going to freak out." She stood up to leave, but Jace quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back down beside him.

"Stay. She won't worry, not when she knows your extremely handsome and multitalented boyfriend is with you."

"Not to mention overly vain..."

"That's not fair!"

"It's my birthday, I can get away with that."

"True," Jace agreed. "Happy Birthday. And before I forget, I have a present for you—which was why I left in the first place, I should have you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Clary mused.

Jace shifted his weight and pulled out a small flat package. It was wrapped in plain paper, no card attached. Clary made quick work with the wrapping and gasped at what she found. It was a framed picture of the two of them from the winter. Isabelle had gone through a very short photography stint and had insisted on following them around Central Park all afternoon one wintery day. Clary was holding a snowball, smiling as Jace kissed her cheek. Moments after the picture had been taken she's smashed the snowball on Jace's head.

"Jace," Clary whispered, "I love it. I love you," she added, throwing her arms around him. Jace returned the hug, pulling away quickly before Clary could properly thank him with a kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked in frustration. "You haven't been this withdrawn with me in a long time."

Jace sighed and stood up. His eyes were a blazing golden hue, matching his golden curls perfectly. When he shook his head his hair bounced slightly. "I can't keep fighting with myself Clary," he told her. "One part of me want to court you properly—take you on nice dates, return you home every night to your parents. But the larger part of me want to just ravish you right now—without your permission and with complete abandon. This isn't fair to you."

"It's not fair to me?" Clary questioned, not quite sure of his meaning. "So when you kiss me and it gets heated, you think that it's only you wanting more, needing more?"

Jace looked at Clary, as if he were seeing her properly for the first time in a long time. "It's different for me. I've been through this before—"

"And by the fact that I'm the only virgin in the room, you think you're the only one with impure thoughts. That because I haven't been with any man makes me so much different from you?" Clary cried out at him, anger boiling over. "Do you think I like the fact that you've been with other girls? That I have to worry about how you compare our time together with them?"

"I don't compare you to anyone, Clary. You're the only woman I think about."

"I..." Clary was a bit flabbergasted at his response.

"I only want you," he told her.

"Then take me," Clary told him, finding her voice again.

Jace took one long, graceful step before he was standing in front of Clary. She moved back on the bed a bit, making room for Jace between her knees. He knelt down on the bed, placing his hands on either side of her waist, before taking her mouth with his in one swift movement.

Kissing Jace was unlike any other sensation Clary ever experienced. She couldn't believe that there was anything more euphoric than the feeling of his lips on hers, moving in perfect unison. This kiss blew all their other heated make-out sessions out of the water right away. Perhaps it was because they were uninhibited, no one was nearby to interrupt them before things became too serious. Now Jace held nothing back, kissing her lips with such a force that Clary moaned at the feeling.

Her fingers twined in his hair, in the nape of his neck, where she loved to place them. The hair was the softest there, and she tugged on it lightly, pulling a groan out of Jace's throat. Clary took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to his, letting their tongues battle for dominance. She could feel heat forming deep within herself, spreading below her stomach.

Jace moved his hands from Clary's waist, placing one on her face, and using the other to lower them completely onto the mattress. The springs groaned in objection to the weight being shifted into one spot, but they both ignored it. Lying completely on top of Clary, Jace pulled back for a moment, drinking in the sight of the woman below him. Clary took the opportunity to admire Jace, stilling when she took in the bulge in his pants, straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Clary blushed involuntarily, moving to cross her arms in front of her chest, where the worst of her flush would gather. Jace stopped her arms, instead reaching down and kissing the soft skin about her heart. Clary could feel her skin darkening even more.

"Jace, please..." she whimpered.

"What? Stop?" Jace looked worried. He moved off her. "You're not ready. I understand."

"No!" Clary cried out. "I'm ready, it's just that I'm scared." She lifted herself back up onto her elbows. "I just need to know, have you..." she trailed off, not wanting to ask the one question that bothered her the most. She looked away from Jace, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked hard to keep them from falling.

Jace moved back to her, taking her chin into his hand, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were dark with lust, Clary realised. "I've only been with two other girls, okay? It was long before I met you, too. They don't mean anything to me, they never did." Jace kissed her lips chastely.

Clary relaxed, only slightly. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She was ready for this. _I'm ready_, she told herself. Opening her eyes, Clary took advantage of her position and pulled Jace back on top of her.

Their mouths crashed together in passion, sending another shot of heat between her legs. Clary hitched one of her legs up around Jace's hip and could feel his own excitement pressing into her. She couldn't think of anything more erotic at that moment, and went to pull his shirt off. Jace had the same idea for her, and as they broke apart for a moment they both helped one another remove the unnecessary clothing from their upper torsos.

Clary watched Jace eye her small chest, still concealed in her bra. He had a small smirk on his lips. "This," he pointed to her bra, "has to go. I'm topless, and this is hardly fair."

Clary didn't object when Jace expertly reached behind her back and undid her clasp. She couldn't help herself from blushing for the millionth time that day, when her breasts were fully exposed. Jace experimentally took one of her breasts into his hand, squeezing on it lightly. He was satisfied with himself when Clary let out a low moan.

"You are truly beautiful, Clarissa Fray. I am honoured to be yours." Jace bent down once again to capture her mouth in his, keeping one hand on her chest, firmly holding her other breast. His other hand found its way back into her long red curls.

Jace moved his mouth from Clary's, keeping his lips attached to her skin, kissing her cheek, her neck, the place above her heart again, her smooth stomach. He seemed to not be able to get enough of her skin. Clary lay on the bed under him, soft moans and whimpers escaping her lips whenever Jace found a sensitive spot on her skin—which happened to be almost every part of her skin. She ran her fingernails down Jace's shoulders, onto his back, feeling his scars at the top of his jeans.

Feeling brave, Clary moved one hand down to his flat stomach, eliciting a moan from him this time. She grasped him, finally feeling his manhood in her small hand, and Jace froze above her. "I think these need to go—now," Clary informed him.

There was no argument as Jace and Clary removed their jeans and underwear at the same time, getting all tangled up in each other in the process. They were both completely naked—except for the Morgenstern ring Clary still wore—and Clary could feel the full thickness of Jace on her thigh, as he lay on top of her, kissing her mouth again. She snuck a look at him as Jace repositioned the two of them on the bed so they were no longer sideways. She gasped loudly at the sight.

"Jace I didn't know..."

"That I was so well-endowed? Yes, that's why I once suggested the code name Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein. It _is_ quite fitting, don't you agree?" Jace mused lightly. Despite his teasing tone, his eyes smouldered darkly.

Clary swatted at his head, only slightly annoyed at his arrogance, and more so turned on. "Jace, I'm ready," she told him, changing the conversation.

Jace, apparently, was having none of it. "Ready for what, my lovely?"

Clary groaned in frustration. The heat between her legs was only making the situation harder. "Fuck me, you moron," Clary dared him.

Jace's eyes narrowed at her use of profanity. "Clary... are you sure? This is a huge step."

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," she whispered, a bit scared again, her brashness gone.

Jace kissed her quickly before moving her legs apart with his hand. He placed one finger on her mound experimentally. When Clary moaned in response he moved himself in between her legs. "This will probably hurt," he whispered. "But I love you and I wish it were easier for you."

Clary nodded in consent, not wanting to say anything.

Jace moved inside her slowly, creeping up into her boundary, intruding her walls. The feeling was overwhelming for him and he couldn't help but plunge into her completely. Clary let out a loud whimper, stilling Jace. "Oh God, Clary. I'm so sorry, I'll pull out—"

"No," Clary breathed out through clenched teeth, gathering the fabric underneath her into her fingers. The pain was nothing like she had ever experienced. No demon lashing had caused pain this way. No scratch on her skin ached this way. She was consumed in her pain, but she wouldn't give into it. "No," she said again. "It's getting better. Just wait a moment," she let him know as the pain began to subside.

Jace was valiant, waiting as still as humanly possible, murmuring quiet nothings in her ear. It wasn't much longer before pleasure started to roll over the pain, the ache between her legs returning to one of pleasantries. Clary let out a sigh, and moved her hips up to meet Jace's in experimentation. Jace took it as a good sign and began to rock back and forth in Clary, moaning in satisfaction.

They kissed again, this time one of complete bliss and harmony. They were connected in the most intimate of ways, their bodies as close together as humanly possible.

Needing more friction between them, Clary laced one leg around Jace's hip. It helped, but she wanted more. Jace caught on quickly and moved his hand to encompass part of her thigh, pulling it up and around his other hip. They both moaned loudly at the changed position, allowing Jace further entrance into Clary's heated center.

Clary revelled in the pleasure she was receiving, the hot, wet kisses Jace placed on her face, combined with his deep, fast thrusts, and felt the beginnings of her first orgasm start to rock her body.

"Jace," she moaned in between kisses, "I'm almost there..."

Jace quickened his movement inside her, filling her to the brim with his size. "Wait for me, Clary, I'm almost there too..."

He continued to rock within Clary, only bringing them both to their anticipated climaxes once he caught her lips in a long kiss. When it seemed too much to hold onto it, Clary let her orgasm release, riding hers out at the same time Jace spilled his seed into her. The waves of pleasure rolled over her body and soon she felt herself floating down back into reality, into the small room in the Institute.

Panting, Jace rolled off Clary and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her long and slow this time, keeping his lips closed on top of hers.

This was nothing like Clary had planned her birthday to be. She smiled when Jace pulled his face away from hers. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Clary. I love you."


	2. Black and Gold

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, sadly, Cassandra Clare does._

_You are absolutely right Theateroftragedy, a second chapter was needed. So I forgo sleep and present this to you, and everyone else who's reading or following this.  
_

* * *

Jace decided that after they had kissed and cuddled long enough to slow their heart rates that it was time for a shower.

"As much as I love having your scent all over me, I don't think you're going to want to have blood stains on your thighs," Jace pointed out to Clary's horror.

She hadn't even noticed the blood during their love making, but now it seemed so obvious that she had to look away from Jace to keep herself from running away. When she said nothing, Jace moved to wrap his arms around her. "Hey," he whispered, "there's nothing to be shy about now. I've seen you covered in much more blood than this. Don't worry, we can shower together." Jace gave her such a wicked smile that Clary couldn't help but let him drag her off the bed and into the shower.

It was innocent enough to begin with. Jace gave Clary her space to wash off the remains of her blood before stepping in behind her in the shower. That was where the innocence ended.

Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Clary suddenly felt goose bumps erupt all over her sensitive skin. The combination of Jace's hot breath on her neck and the water running over her bare flesh was enough to start the warmth between her legs again—that and the fact that Jace was still obviously very aroused.

Slowly, Jace began to rub small circles on her flat stomach. His fingers barely brushed her skin, but it was enough to keep her thoughts completely on Jace's every movement. She could feel it when he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, when his chin came to rest on her right shoulder, and when his hands moved upwards toward her breasts.

He handled them carefully, almost as if he were sizing them up in his hands, figuring the best way to hold them to please them both. Clary's nipples hardened immediately and she moved boldly, covering his hands with hers, making him squeeze her harder. They both let out a moan of pleasure.

Needing something else to do with her hands while Jace thoroughly felt her breasts up, Clary optioned to release some of the pressure building up between her legs. She placed a tentative hand on her heated bundle and experimentally moved her fingers against it. It felt good to her, but it was nothing compared to Jace.

Clary was going to demand that Jace taker her then and there, but the words fell short when he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the bar of soap. Letting go of her waist, Clary let out a small cry of frustration.

"What?" Jace asked innocently. "A man has to be clean."

Clary turned around to face him, her fiery hair whipping around her shoulders in the process. "You're teasing me," she fumed. "That's hardly fair."

Jace shrugged his shoulders, but continued to soap up his skin. Clary couldn't help but watch in fascination as he washed the remains of their previous romp off. She also couldn't help but look at his erection with a mixture of awe and astonishment. _How had it fit? _She mused over the thought for a moment, feeling the ever familiar flush in her cheeks return.

"You're blushing again, Clary." Jace had at some point stopped with the soap and chosen to watch Clary size him up. Clary met his eyes slowly. Jace was smiling widely, obviously pleased with himself. "I take it you like what I have to offer."

She couldn't help herself from swatting his chest rather forcefully, leaving a bright red mark. "You are completely ruining my mood Jace," Clary fussed. "Here I am, turned on, and you have the nerve to tease me."

Jace looked offended. "Do you not like a little foreplay? Would you rather I just take you whenever I'm ready?" He shoved past her, lightly, and rinsed off his body. When he seemed cleansed, he turned the water off abruptly, yanked the curtain away and pulled a towel around his naked torso, before leaving Clary naked and dripping wet alone in the bathroom.

She stood very still, unable to contemplate how something to steamy went sour so fast. Frustration welled inside her and she still felt the heat coursing through her lower body, begging for some form of release. Clary really didn't want to do it herself, and despite Jace's outburst she still wanted him.

"Jace!" she called out loudly.

Nothing.

Clary stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and went into the bedroom. Jace was in the room wearing his pyjama bottoms, standing very still at the foot of his bed. There was a blank look upon his usually animated features and Clary followed his gaze. She felt herself stiffen, much the same as Jace. Having only used white for his bedspread, it was clear to see what was left on the covers. For once in her life, Clary did not blush.

"Do you know how many times I'd imagined the first time we'd make love?" Jace asked out of the blue. "I never did picture the aftermath of the sheets. Funny," he spoke with little inflection.

Clary walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder lightly. Jace still stood still, returning to silence. Figuring he would stare at the sheets all night, Clary took the initiative and pulled the top blanket off the small bed, throwing it in the open doorway to the bathroom. She briefly mused over the fact that they somehow fit quite comfortably on the bed together, and a small smile found its way onto her lips. She couldn't help but giggle, the absurdity of their situation was quite strange. Jace shot a sideways glance at Clary, clearly missing the humour of the situation.

"Is there an inside joke you'd like to share?"

"Not really," Clary replied only when her giggle subsided. She still smiled. "We've just taken a serious step in our relationship and only minutes afterwards we're fighting like we usually do."

Jace turned to look at her properly, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Perhaps hot make-up sex is the solution we've been looking for all this time?"

"Perhaps," Clary indulged him. She moved to stand in front of him, placing her arms around his back and her hands onto his shoulders. Jace put his hands in her long curls, kissing the top of her head. They stood together for a short moment, enjoying each other's embrace. Jace broke off first, but took hold of her hand. Clary let him lead her out of his room, curious as to where he was leading her.

Jace stopped in front of Isabelle's room, oddly enough, confusing Clary to no end. He must have known that she would not understand, so he pulled her into the room and over to the closet. The doors were open and as usual the room looked like a tsunami had hit it recently—clothes lay discarded on every surface. Jac let go of her hand to quickly dig through the clothes in the closet, and pulled her hand back into his when he found what he was looking for. It was a simple black nightgown, with spaghetti straps and silky fabric.

"How on earth did you know this was in here?"

"I bought it."

"What. The. Fuck." Clary let go of his hand, shocked that he would buy such a thing, and also a bit appalled that it ended up in Isabelle's closet.

Jace had to back pedal so quickly that his explanation came out rather fast. "I was with Izzy, you know how she gets shopping, and one minute we're looking at t-shirts and the next thing we're in this lingerie shop," Jace threw his arms out wide, as if demonstrating the absurdity of the situation. "She pulled this off the rack," he fingered the soft material in his hands, "and made me buy it for you. I had it under my bed for months, and Isabelle found it one day and claimed that if I wasn't going to man up and give it to you, then she would find a way to get it to you. She's had it ever since, she must have forgotten about it—thankfully."

Clary eyed Jace, looking for any untruth in his face. But Jace never lied for any reason, he must have been telling the truth. She sighed. Jace smiled, happy with her acceptance. "All right, I'll put it on, now that I know what you went through for it."

Jace quickly pulled the towel off Clary and pulled the nightgown over her head before she could protest—not without brushing his fingers teasingly down her sides as he led the fabric down over her slender hips. The fabric was as soft as it looked, and the dress itself fit quite comfortably, hugging her body in the right places, making her look curvier than normal. "Won't Isabelle notice the towel?" Clary asked.

"Have you looked at her room? There are at least three others in here. No, she won't notice."

Clary decided his answer was right, Isabelle wouldn't notice. Even if she did, Clary could say she used her shower and forgot to pick it up, or something.

Or something.

Jace seemed to be on a mission, and pulled her back out of the other girl's room. It didn't take long for Clary to realise where they were going. Within minutes they were up on the roof, entering the greenhouse. Jace walked with a quick pace, pulling Clary along with him. She barely noticed the Midnight Flower, its silvery petals already covering the floor beneath it. The greenhouse seemed less full, without all of the plants that Hodge had cared for. Without him, there were only the odd plants on tables, like carrots or tomatoes, and the odd flower.

Clary didn't want to think about the past, though, so she focused her attention on Jace. He was still shirtless. Clary admired his strong, broad shoulders, the muscles well defined, and his skin covered in small white scars. He had grown a bit taller from when she first met him, and had definitely filled out to his full potential. Gone were the boyish looks, and in front of her stood a man. She wondered if she looked much older.

Clary glanced down at her small chest. It hadn't filled out much more over the years, but she still felt more feminine. Her muscled had been sculpted and toned, much like Isabelle's, so she seemed more fit. Her hips had widened fractionally, giving her a bit more sway in her walk, but that had been the extent. She kept her hair long, despite it getting in the way all the time, because Jace had mentioned how much he loved running his fingers through it.

Jace stopped so suddenly that Clary ran into him. He held out his arm to keep her from falling over and somehow she was wrapped up in his arms, her lips against his once more. His lips were stiff, and Clary was flooded with déjà vu, remembering their first kiss and how accidental it had seemed to her.

This time, when he relaxed and began to actually kiss her, there was no bird to interrupt them. They stood further apart than Clary liked, and she grabbed hold of Jace's pyjama bottoms to pull his body flush with hers. It was Jace's turn to moan into her mouth and Clary opened hers, inviting his tongue and all its wickedness to play with her own.

Jace's hands moved from Clary's shoulders to her lower back, then to her butt, squeezing it firmly. She replied by hooking her right leg around his hip, grinding herself into him. It was only moments later and Clary could feel Jace's arousal straining against his bottoms. Without thinking, she slipped one of her hands down below his waist line and wrapped her hand around Jace. His cock twitched in her hand and she could feel a warm liquid seep from the tip.

Excitement flooded Clary, making her instantly wet, knowing she could gain such a rise from Jace so quickly. She pulled her hand out of his pants—much to his detest—and walked them back against the table behind her. Jace got the point and lifted Clary easily up and onto the cold surface, raising her nightgown enough to expose her hot centre to the cool air. The feeling was unbelievable, and Clary groaned rather loudly. She spread her legs enough to let Jace stand between them, and captured his mouth in hers once again.

Where their first kiss in the greenhouse had been sweet and exciting, this kiss was passionate and raw. They weren't being gentle with each other this time—Clary running her fingers heavily down Jace's back, Jace gripping Clary's hips with bruising force. They couldn't get enough of each other, clawing and gripping at each other, knowing they were leaving marks. It all seemed more erotic and Clary could feel her centre straining for release.

Jace sensed her urgency, and without bothering to pull her gown off, her pulled his own pants down over his erection and pulled Clary onto him. They both moaned in unison, satisfied. Clary could feel the sting of her tight walls still, but pushed the pain aside, willing herself to only enjoy the pleasures Jace was bringing her. She wrapped both her legs around his torso, her arms loosely hanging over his shoulders. Jace responded by gripping her hips again.

Clary dropped hot kisses all over Jace's neck and shoulder murmuring his name softly as he rocked inside her. "More Jace," she managed to whisper in his ear. "Go harder."

"Clary," he moaned loudly, erotically, sending another heat wave down in between Clary's legs.

She moved her arms downwards, stopping when he hands reached his partially naked ass. Clary returned the favour by squeezing his tight muscles several times. Jace leaned down and kissed her shoulder, picking up his pace inside her. Then, without warning, he bit into her shoulder, causing Clary to yelp loudly. She looked at Jace and only saw his devilish grin, his one chipped tooth capturing her attention for a moment. She kissed his mouth in response, biting lightly on his bottom lip.

If they could go at it all night, just as they were, Clary wouldn't have complained. But the force that Jace was slamming into her now was bringing on an orgasm so fast that she had only minutes before the tension would be too much. She began to rub her own sensitive nub, needing the release soon. Jace grabbed a hold of one of her breasts, helping her along.

She screamed his name loudly as her orgasm ripped through her tiny body. Waves of pleasure heated her skin further, plastering her in sweat. The contractions within her body spurred on Jace, still not at his peak, and made him pump into her further.

Clary grabbed the base of his member, pumping what couldn't fit inside her. Jace came just as loudly as she did, collapsing on top of Clary on the table. He wasn't so quick to pull out this time, allowing both of their breaths to return to a normal pace.

Jace pulled his bottoms up first, before helping Clary down off the table and fixing her nightgown. He grabbed her hand, and together they walked back down off the roof. They were silent on their way to Jace's room, heads buzzing with their most recent lovemaking.

"Shower?" Jace questioned.

Clary laughed lightly. "May as well."

After a few more steamy kisses and some breast fondling from Jace, the two of them were showered and clean again. As much fun as it sounded to go at it again, Clary was feeling the after effects of the lovemaking her body had taken. Twice in one night was probably more than enough—for now—she figured.

Exhaustion hit Clary so suddenly that she swayed on the spot. Jace was lighting fast and had her picked up bridal style before her knees could buckle. It took her awhile to convince him that she could stand on her own again, so when Jace went down the hall to pick up a new blanket to place on the bed she sat down.

She couldn't help but replay their night. The way Jace handled her so roughly the second time was so hot that Clary had to place her mind on other things to keep her from being turned on again. She thought of Central Park, the flowers that bloomed in the spring, and her mind flashed back to the greenhouse, Jace kissing her among the flowers.

Keeping her mind preoccupied was more difficult than she had ever imagined. She had been able to keep her mind of Jace before, but now his naked body was burned into her mind. His muscular, beautifully scared chest lying on top of her own naked one. His mouth placing kisses along her shoulders and chest. He was a god to her—a very sexy, strong, hot god.

Jace was back in the room, standing in front of Clary with a new white blanket. Clary stood up to let him place it on the bed, keeping her eyes averted out of fear of jumping him again. She was a little surprised to see her birthday present peeking out from under the bed. Clary picked it up and had the sudden urgency to do something with it.

"Jace, do you have a nail and hammer anywhere?"

Jace seemed confused for a moment, before seeing the picture in her hand. He nodded, left the room for a second time, and was back within a minute with exactly what Clary had asked for. She took them from him wordlessly and walked over to the opposite wall. With one quick motion, the nail was in the wall far enough for the picture to be hung. Only satisfied with her hanging once Jace approved that it was level, did Clary join him where he stood.

"What I don't understand Clary," he said, "is why has your birthday present ended up on my wall?"

Clary knew the answer right away, "You're room is like a monk's. There is absolutely nothing personal about it. So for my birthday, I want you to keep it there, for me."

"Really?" Jace seemed genuinely curious.

"Really," Clary answered before kissing him softly. It was sweet this time, nothing rushed or urgent about it. When Jace pulled away Clary could see dark rings starting to form under his eyes. Jace was more exhausted than he was letting on.

He pulled her over to the bed next, lying down under the sheets with her, and started to hum _Happy Birthday_. Clary fell asleep before he could finish his song.

In the early morning Clary woke to an empty bed. There was a note on the pillow, written in Jace's tidy scripture:

_Pancakes for breakfast? I'll be back soon._

_

* * *

AN: More perhaps?  
_


	3. Feel It

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they're Cassandra Clare's characters and world._

_AN: So this is the last chapter for this story, as Clary's birthday comes to a close. _Rock Steady_ is continued with _Playing Games_, however...  
_

* * *

Clary stretched her sore limbs under the covers. The events of her previous evening with Jace had definitely taken a toll on her body. Much like her training, he body felt overused and tired, despite the adrenaline she gained from both experiences. Not one for lounging in bed, Clary got up and headed to the bathroom. She wasn't surprised to find Jace shaped hand marks on her hips, nor the bite mark on her shoulder—that would be a hard one to explain to her mother if she ever found out. What did startle her was the wild look she had. Her hair was big and frizzy, her cheeks still bright pink, and her eyes looked tired still, despite feeling so awake.

She knew Jace wouldn't approve, but Clary hadn't thought she'd be spending the night, so she used his toothbrush to clean off her teeth. Satisfied with one part of her appearance, Clary set to work on her unruly hair. She had very little to work with in Jace's bathroom—just the tap water and a hair brush he never used, kept under the sink.

Her hair was easy enough to fix to something tame, but the rest of her appearance would just take time. If she just had some cover up... but Clary didn't dwell on the fact, instead she went back into the room to find her clothes. Unsurprisingly, they were nowhere to be found on the floor. Clary checked his dresser, and low and behold, they were folded neatly in the top drawer.

Clary had stopped wearing her jeans for a reason; they fit way too low on her hips, exposing much of her battered hips. She supposed an _iratze _would be logical, but she also doubted Jace healed his _wounds _with his stele—he would wear them with pride, so Clary would too. Her shirt did a little more covering, but she still found herself incisively pulling at the hem to bring it down over the top of her jeans.

She sighed once, knowing that it would just be her and Jace for awhile anyway. There would be plenty of time for Clary to raid Isabelle's room for a jacket.

Finding the kitchen was easier than usual, the smell of burning bread and overcooked eggs filled up the hallway. The first thing Clary saw was Church sprawled out on the floor by a pair of feet. Standing above the cat wasn't Jace, though, it was Isabelle. She was wearing a light, summery dress, very innocent looking for her. Her hair was pulled back into two braids, hanging even longer down her back than Clary's own hair did. Clary cleared her throat, announcing her presence. Isabelle turned around quickly, a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Clary!" she announced. "I'm making breakfast, where's Jace?"

Clary was going to tell her she wasn't sure where, when a pair of strong arms enveloped her waist. Clary only jumped slightly. "Right here," he said huskily. Clary had to will her cheeks to remain a neutral colour. It felt as if a large bubble of anticipation had finally burst from Clary's chest, one that she hadn't known was there until she saw Jace. "I went and got pancakes, Izzy. But I wasn't expecting you here, so there's only enough for two."

If she was upset, Isabelle didn't show it. "Well, that's alright. I already ate at Simon's," she shrugged, dumping the ruined food in the garbage. Clary was glad she wasn't going to have to try and eat any of it. "So," the brunette stated again, "what are we going to do today?"

Jace let go of Clary, walked to the table and sat down. "Eat first, plan later."

Clary smiled at his response, he was so nonchalant this morning. _He _didn't look any different, but Clary knew he must have felt it—she felt it.

"Honestly, Jace. Plates couldn't help," Clary scolded him. Jace just shrugged his shoulders and slouched down further in his chair. It was never easy for Clary to grab the plates down, with her short height, and the cupboards being very tall, she had to go on her tip toes to reach just what she wanted. Clary hadn't noticed how much her shirt rose up until there was a loud gasp from Isabelle.

"_Clary_," she breathed, "What happened?"

Embarrassment immediately found its way onto Clary's cheeks and chest, and she crossed her arms over herself for some minor comfort. "I... I..." she stumbled for words.

"Oh, just spit it out honey," another voice sounded from the doorway. Clary looked over to see Magnus leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed rather plain for the warlock, with red pants and sequined black shirt. His hair was even still slightly damp, no sparkles or spikes. Clary wondered for a moment if Alec's fashion sense was rubbing off on him, but thought otherwise. Magnus still had all his normal make up on, bright blue lipstick, glittery eye shadow, he was still the same. Alec was there too, already making his way to the table, dressed in the same clothes from the night before.

"I was..." Clary couldn't think fast enough. "I was attacked by a Forsaken last night, remember?"

Isabelle's eyes narrowed in on Clary, eyeing the rest of her body. The flimsy straps of her tank top did nothing to cover her shoulders. "And it _bit you_?" Isabelle asked in utter fascination.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you use your stele?" Jace had piped up. He had risen from the table and was towering over her now, a devilish grin on his face. Clary thought she was going to die of humiliation.

"I forgot."

"You forgot," Magnus mimicked her tone, quoting the words he spoke. Clary began to think that perhaps lying was just pushing her further into a corner. She or Jace would have to explain themselves eventually.

Clary glared at Jace, standing perfectly at ease. "What do you think Jace?" she asked him hotly. "Care to show them your back?"

Jace's smile fell from his face quite fast. He wasn't expecting anything to be thrown his way. But he recovered quickly, pulling his shirt up and letting everyone in the room examine his perfectly toned back. Nothing. There was nothing out of the ordinary on his skin. It just looked tanned and beautiful as always. He replaced his shirt and took a quick glance at Clary's face, his smug expression unmoving. Jace was challenging her.

"Fine," she said impatiently. "Jace, give me your stele." Clary held out her hand for it, but Jace did nothing. Not wanting to wait, Clary walked over to him, dug both her hands into his pockets, finding the stele in his left, and drew it back out. She made quick work on her wrist, tracing the familiar run, feeling the slight burning sensation run across her arm, and then she could feel the bruises healing instantly. She lifted her shirt enough on both sides, showing off her now perfect skin, daring anyone in the room to mention them again.

"And they've always said the pen is mightier than the sword, but I think I've only just begun to grasp that concept," Jace commented. Clary had to roll her eyes at that.

Alec coughed loudly, and Clary wondered if he was just trying to cover up a laugh. He hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Do you have anything to say, Alec?" Clary asked him, turning her full gaze on his face.

Alec seemed to cower slightly. Clary waited for him to answer. "I don't see what the big deal is. You and Jace had sex; that much is obvious. So what? It's not like you haven't before..." Alec trailed off, looking over at Magnus. Apparently Alec assumed too much. "What? I see the way you two act around each other. I just assumed you've been going at it awhile."

"Oh, honey, you are so far from the truth," Magnus scolded his boyfriend lightly. "Last night was their first time."

Alec's mouth formed the perfect "O" as understanding dawned on him. He grinned sheepishly at Clary, then flushed when he looked at Jace.

"You know how it is, darling, like our first night together. You couldn't even move your arms up to put on a shirt after what I had done to your—"

"Magnus!" Alec complained loudly. "Is that really necessary?"

Clary wanted to go and hide in the closet—better yet, she wanted to go home and hide under the covers in her bed. But the conversation seemed to drift away from Clary, her mind focusing on other things, like the way Jace was looking at her. His eyes were filled with lust, just as they had been the night before. She wondered if he was remembering just as vividly as she was this morning. It made Clary shiver with excitement.

_Stop it! _she told herself, _you cannot let yourself be turned on by just a simple gaze. Especially with the others in the room. _Deciding it was time for a change of conversation, Clary announced: "I'm hungry and I'm sure the pancakes are getting col. Can I just eat now?"

Everyone seemed to get the hint; Isabelle murmured something about calling Simon again, Magnus took a hold of Alec's hand, a wicked grin on his lips, and then Clary was all alone with Jace again. They stared at each other for a minute, Clary trying to gage Jace's emotional state. By the way he was cocking his head to the side, leaning against the counter, and frowning, Clary guessed he wasn't so happy anymore. Her birthday already felt over, and her shoulders slumped with the realisation of it.

No one was in a celebratory mood after her outburst.

"So," Jace began, "what now?"

Clary was annoyed that he thought that she only wanted the others out of the room to be alone with him. "I'm going to eat, I'm starved."

"Me too," he agreed. Their eyes met again, the tension melting away as they both realised the absurdity of it all.

"My mother and Luke cannot find out," Clary informed Jace, knowing he would insinuate vulgar things around them, if given the chance. "Your parents too," she added for good measure. "And while you're at it you'd better pray that I don't kill you."

Jace held his hands up in mock-prayer, "Oh Lord, give me chastity but do not give it yet."

Clary swatted him on the shoulder, Jace grabbing her hand before she could pull it back. He kissed each finger one by one, keeping his eyes on her hand. Then he kissed her lips softly, reminding her of the many evenings they spent in Idris after the war, slowly learning each other's sensitive areas. Hers was the skin under her ear, his, the base of his throat.

They broke apart, Jace sighing for once, and sat down at the table to eat.

The pancakes were delicious, drizzled with honey and filled with berries. Clary had to stop herself from licking her plate clean. Jace cleaned up the dishes, allowing Clary to watch him as he worked swiftly in the kitchen. She admired his talents, the fighting he could do, the way he played piano, and how he knew his way around a kitchen.

There was a trilling sound that rang out in the room, and it took Clary a second to realise that her cell phone was ringing—how did it get there? She opened it up and spoke: "Hello?"

"Clary! Happy Birthday!" It was her mother, Jocelyn. "When will you be home, sweetie? Luke and I have a present for you."

Home. Clary had already forgotten that she did not live at the Institute. It had felt so natural to fall asleep with Jace. Now she felt dread at the thought of going back to the book store home. "I'll be on my way really soon, mom," Clary decided was the best response.

The two said their good-byes and Clary hung up her phone, sadness washing over her. She rubbed her eyes, not letting herself cry, and turned to Jace. "I have to go home. Mom and Luke want to see me on my birthday."

Jace's expression dropped a little. "Of course, I'll walk you to the train."

"You're not coming with me?" she asked.

"Maybe later, I've got something I need to do."

"On my birthday."

Jace hesitated; Clary knew he was holding back information. "Yes. Now let's go before the others come back to tease you."

They walked to the elevator, Jace keeping her hand in his all the way down to the street. Their walk was very short, and despite Clary's slow pace, they were at the subway in less than thirty minutes.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Clary pleaded one last time.

"Not now," Jace answered. He bent down to kiss her chastely, and when he pulled back Clary could see a twinkle in his eye.

"Jace..." she tried to start. He kissed her one last time and was gone before she could figure out what he was up to.

Clary opened the back door to Luke's home; her mother was in the kitchen, waiting for her arrival. "Clary!" she sang, "Happy Birthday!" Her mother's voice was loud enough to draw the attention of Luke, and soon he was in the kitchen too, hugging her and whishing her well. They presented her with a small gift, which she unwrapped to find a new set of drawing tools. She placed them on the counter, reminding herself to take them to her room later.

"How was dinner last night?" Luke asked after Clary sat back down at the table, a tone of authority lining his voice. Clary thought he may have been meaning her night with Jace, then realised he must have been referring to the Forsaken. It seemed like months ago that she had fought the warrior and created a new rune.

"Terrible, I was attacked by Forsaken and didn't even make it to the restaurant." Clary went on to explain in detail the attack, the rune, and Jace showing up right after.

Jocelyn seemed horrified by Clary's account of the previous evening, her face a mask of shock. "And it just came out of nowhere?"

"Yes, but I did manage to kill it. Mom," she spoke softly, "I'm fine, I survived. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I've been trained well. I'm still training. In fact, I think I'm ready to learn some more runes."

Clary knew that her ramblings were only to appease her mother and Luke. She hated to see them upset.

When Jocelyn seemed satisfied with Clary's answer, she went back to her studio in the back, continuing to work on her paintings. Luke stood in the kitchen, a frown upon his face. Clary had a feeling that Luke knew more than he was letting on, or at least had some ideas.

"Now Clary," he began in a low tone, loud enough for Clary, but too quiet for Jocelyn. "I know you and Jace have been together for a couple years now, but curfew is curfew. I had to lie to your mother about you calling to say you were spending the night with Isabelle after your dinner." Luke seemed to be struggling to keep his fatherly composure. "And despite the young age most Shadowhunters get married, this is not Alicante and I'm way too young to be a grandfather..." he trailed off, much to Clary's horror.

"Luke!" she exclaimed. "You can't be trying to have a sex talk with me? My mom went over this with me last year. I don't need a reminder."

Luke held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, fine. But I don't want to hear anything, or see anything, or I swear on the Angel, you will be grounded until you are thirty. Oh," he added quickly, "Jocelyn's making dinner tonight, so don't make any plans." Clary wasn't sure if Luke was insinuating a double meaning.

Instead, said nothing; Luke had made himself mighty clear. So when he left the room, she immediately ran to hers, not wanting him to come back and decide they needed further discussion.

She stayed in her room for the remainder of the morning and well into the afternoon, attacking her art book with dozens of scribbles. Her subconscious mind was fixated on one thing—Jace. Whenever she went to draw something innocent and simple it turned into him. She drew a circle, only to turn it into the muscular, scarred stomach of her lover. She tried again, a triangle, somehow becoming the jagged tooth in Jace's devilish mouth, his lips blossoming on the page.

Distractedly, Clary tossed the booklet onto the floor, no longer satisfied with only pictures of Jace. She wanted—no—needed him to be there with her. A familiar ache was beginning to settle in between her thighs and Clary was startled by the reaction her body had just to the _thought_ of Jace. This was a new sensation for her, and though she may never mention it to Jace, she liked how excited she felt just thinking about him. Clary couldn't wait to see him again, despite being allusive to his current actions. She wondered when he was going to arrive—he had said he would come over eventually—she had been seen off by him hours ago now.

There was a loud trill throughout the house and Clary jumped at the sound. It took her a moment to recognize the sound of the doorbell announcing someone. _Jace! _her mind shouted, and without a second thought she ran to the front door. The lock on the door was a bit tricky to open, but after a quick flick of her wrist, Clary opened the door, and there stood Jace.

She felt an immense wave of relief spill over her. Clary couldn't help but throw her arms around his shoulders and capture his mouth in hers. Jace obliged willingly, wrapping his arms around her waist, fisting some of her shirt in his hands.

There was a loud clearing of the throat behind them, and Clary immediately let go of Jace, feeling the all-too-familiar blush betraying her emotions. "Sorry _children,_" Luke emphasized the second word, "but dinner is ready, if you're hungry." He shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were steady, daring them both to reject his offer. He then turned around and headed into the kitchen.

Jace was the first to react, pulling Clary by the hand, sending an electric jolt up her arm. She would never tire of the intensity between the two of them, the constant fireworks that shot through her body with the simplest of touches.

The smell of spaghetti was strong and wonderful to Clary. She could smell the basil and oregano filling the air, mixed with the garlic bread on the small table. Jocelyn was busy dishing out pasta for all four of them, and Clary wondered if she had known Jace would turn up just in time for dinner. She certainly didn't seem surprised when he said 'hello' to her.

Luke sat across from Jace, and Clary had the slightest suspicion that he would be all but breathing down his neck the entire night. Jace seemed unfazed by the werewolf's action. Clary fidgeted in her seat.

Dinner went on without a hitch, though, and Luke seemed to relax after awhile, Jocelyn telling tales of when they were younger and learning to fight. Clary had to smile at her mother's enthusiasm, despite her obvious exclusion of Valentine. Clary watched Jace for a moment, thinking he may have picked up on her mother's omission. If he was upset, Jace didn't show it. He laughed at all Jocelyn's funny parts, ate heaping bites of food in between words, and even poked fun at Luke.

"So," Jocelyn said once the dishes were cleared of the table. "I know you came here for another reason, besides it being Clary's birthday, Jace."

Jace smiled briefly. His eyes darted to Clary, and she could see a hesitation in them. _This must be the reason why he wouldn't come over earlier,_ Clary told herself. She waited for Jace to continue.

"I was talking to Maryse and Robert earlier," he said it like a statement. Clary almost wanted to roll her eyes at his dramatics. "And they agree with me that it would make more sense if Clary were to live at the Institute, for training purposes. It's hard to train properly when you have to travel all the way from Brooklyn in the morning. Clary loses her concentration easily when she has to travel—"

"Absolutely not!" Luke surprised Clary with his adamant rejection. He looked like he might phase into a wolf. Clary knew he was overreacting and rolled her eyes.

It was Jocelyn, though, who surprised them all. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Lucian." Jocelyn rarely used Luke's real name. It was on reserve for special moments, one like this. "She's worked so hard for the last two years; it would only make sense for her to progress in her training. And if it means moving out, then I'm not going to hold her back," Jocelyn spoke to Luke, but was looking at Clary. "I trust her to make smart decisions."

Clary felt a bit guilty. Surely her mother knew more than she was letting on. She avoided everyone's gaze.

"Clary," it was Jace who spoke directly to her, taking her left hand in his. "If you don't want to move in, I understand. It's a big step. I just think it would be vital to your training." Jace spoke with such honesty that Clary looked at him, letting herself get lost in his tawny eyes.

She found herself nodding. Jace smiled so large Clary thought he would break his jaw.

The thought finally made its way into her brain; they would be living together, under the same roof, with little parental supervision.

Clary couldn't ask for a better birthday.

"Are you staying the night, Jace?" Luke asked warily.

Jace looked uncomfortable. "I was actually thinking I would just head out... it's getting late." He looked at Clary for help.

"It's only eight," she said.

There was a sigh from Jocelyn, who had been silent since Clary had accepted Jace's proposal. "It is Clary's birthday," she stated. "You can stay the night here, but just this once."

Clary, finding her mother's actions this evening very strange, shot her mother a very confused glance. "You're sure, mom?"

"Yes. You are and adult now. I expect you will also be receiving money from the Clave within a month, since you are a Shadowhunter. If you want to be an adult, I'm going to have to treat you like one too." Jocelyn put her arms around Clary, a sweet hug. Clary smiled, happy that her mother was acting so... adult like.

Jace waited patiently as Clary thanked her mom, hugged Luke as well, and grabbed him by the hand, whisking them into her small bedroom. She made short work with the door, a faint _click _resounding throughout the room as she locked them in, and drew a small rune of privacy above the handle. Jace made his way over to the bed, making himself comfortable. Clary joined him, wrapping her arms around his chest, seemingly content to just stay wrapped up with him.

Jace, on the other hand, had other plans.

"You know, Clary," he began, an air of humour in his voice, "I was thinking we go for a new record."

"But we don't have any records," she replied dryly.

Jace wasn't sure if she was joking or being serious, so he took the initiative to show her _exactly _what he meant. After being together for two years, Jace knew the easiest way to make Clary putty in his very masculine hands. Sex or no sex.

And he was thinking sex.

He ran a hand through her hair, eliciting a quite sigh from Clary. The simplest things could make her sigh. Jace wanted more than just content, he wanted to see her horny and raw and begging for some sort of release that only he could supply. He worried for a moment, when he drew her in for a kiss, if she wasn't in the mood, or if she would be too sore still. His worries were for nothing when Clary grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed her mouth onto his.

Obviously she was ready for another round.

Jace laughed lightly, just the thought of Clary being a sex kitten seemed amusing. She was never aware of how influential she was over his moods. He had taken countless cold showers after her training shifts at the Institute, trying to clear his mind of her tight, muscled body, covered in perspiration, unknowing of hot fucking hot she looked. Jace had to stop their make out sessions many times to avoid a hard-on, trying to stay as coy as possible over his body's need. He would not push her into anything.

Now, with Clary straddling his lap, Jace could let his mind wander, knowing that intimacy was no longer foreign between them. Sex had never been meaningful or even that fun with other girls, and Jace knew it was because he had never loved the other girls. He loved Clary, and he could feel the intensity between them, their love-making so much stronger because of it.

When Clary ground her hips against his, Jace revelled in the fact that he could let his body react the way he had refused to let it act for so long. He could feel the onset of his erection already, the tightening in his jeans already becoming uncomfortable. Jace grabbed Clary's ass, trying to release some of the tension he was feeling. Clary moaned loudly, then stopped herself, stopping their kissing.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes were wide with horror. "My mother and Luke are in the other room, and here we are going at it when they can surely hear everything—Luke especially. He is going to kill me!"

Jace stared at her. As much as he loved her, she was dense sometimes. "You did draw a privacy rune, did you not?"

Clary nodded slowly.

"Then they won't be able to hear anything. It should block out everything," he reassured her. Jace watched her face as realisation dawned on her beautiful features. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Clary had grown into a woman, he noticed, and she still wasn't aware of how sexy she was. "Now," he said, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "before your outburst, I was quite enjoying myself. Care to continue?"

Clary hit him lightly in the shoulder, a playful action she often used. Jace grabbed her hand before she could pull it back and kissed a trail all the way up her arm. He could feel goose bumps erupting all the way along her arm, more turned on knowing he did that to her.

When he kissed her again, there was a renewed fire between them. It wasn't as fierce as their last time in the greenhouse, but it was stronger than their first time. Her lips tasted like honey, despite the dinner they had. He licked her top lip, silently asking for entrance, and plunged his tongue in when she obliged.

Clary was growing restless in his arms, and Jace could feel the peeks of her nipples hard and demanding through her bra and shirt. Being chivalrous gentleman that he was, Jace broke off their kiss to strip Clary of her thin shirt, and rid her perfect body of her bra. The only thing left on her skin was the Morgenstern ring he had given her. Clary never took it off, knowing it represented the complete difference between the two of them. They were both reminded of how far from siblings they were. Jace fingered the ring briefly, then left it to hang lightly off her neck.

He felt like a child in a candy store, staring at her breasts, not knowing where to start. He took the easiest path and grabbed them both, rubbing her peaks with his fingers. Jace loved to make Clary moan, and she did so easily.

In response, Clary grabbed onto Jace's shoulders, digging her nails into the fabric. Jace knew he wouldn't be getting away unscathed this night—Clary was being clear of the fact. There was no point delaying the obvious, so Jace took his hands off Clary for a fleeting second to remove his own shirt, allowing her access to his bare skin. He knew Clary loved the feel of his scars on her fingers, as only an artist truly could. She had never called them flaws, only character.

When their bare chests touched, Jace knew he wouldn't be able to continue kissing for much longer. Her breasts were his downfall. Clary must have sensed his urgency when he kissed her again because she pulled herself away from him and stood up. She mimicked his own devilish grin perfectly, standing in front of Jace. He moved to get up too, but Clary placed her palms on his chest. "You stay there," she demanded softly.

Clary continued by unzipping her jeans, slowly pulling them down off her hips, kicking them aside once they pooled at her feet. She was only in her panties now, and she had Jace drooling all over again for her. His crotch ached for her, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling off his own pants and boxers, much less graceful than he intended, letting them join Clary's. He tried to stand up again, to pull her onto the bed, but Clary still refused.

"I'm going to be on top this time," she stated. Jace's jaw almost dropped to the floor. _When had she become so confident?_ Jace nodded, swallowing loudly. Excitement was growing inside him, eager to see what she could do, strapping his groin.

"Yes," was all Jace could say. Clary's mouth twitched into a half smile.

"Why don't you finish undressing me, though? These are going to get in the way." Clary fingered the elastic band riding on her hips. Jace nodded, running his fingers down her stomach first, feeling her soft skin, before slowly pulling off her thong—not before feeling the soft hairs between her legs. Jace could hear Clary's breathing becoming erratic, and his own breath hitched in his chest, even more so turned on.

He let his fingers play in her soft mound, knowing how much wet Clary could become with a few flicks of his skilled fingers. Clary's hips bucked against his hand, and he knew she was more than ready. He pulled his hand away from her dripping centre, licking her juices off his fingers. Clary groaned at the loss of touch.

"Come and get me then," he teased.

Clary surprised him by throwing her legs on either side of his hips, impaling herself on his hard erection, all is one swift movement. Jace moved his hands to her hips, careful to not leave such ugly marks on them again—he had the sneaking suspicion that she had left them to heal naturally out of pride.

Taking things slowly was not on Clary's mind, though, as she rocked her hips quickly against Jace's pelvis. He didn't protest; he was enjoying the view. Lying on the bed he could easily watch her body move in a wave-like motion, the muscles on her stomach contracting smoothly with her effort. Jace moved a hand up to cup her right breast, causing Clary to arch her back in contempt. Needing more contact, Jace grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling Clary down to rest on his chest. He had to bend his knees to pump himself into her, as Clary's hips could not rock as steadily as before. Jace didn't mind at all, with Clary flush against him he could capture her mouth once again in his, getting her to open hers to his tongue.

They kissed deeply until Clary pulled away to make short work of his left shoulder, biting just as hard as he had before. "Pay backs a bitch," she purred into his ear, licking the lobe.

"And a sex kitten at that," Jace murmured. Clary seemed pleased at his comment and kissed him again.

Clary sat back up, continuing her assault on his chest with her nails. Jace knew they would have to be healed before he slept, if only to keep any blood off the sheets—Clary was digging hard. Where the pain should have stilled him, Jace only felt more horny, his release starting to creep into his body. He continued to meet Clary's rocking, pumping into her with more force than before.

Needing more friction, Clary moved her hands onto her bare chest, squeezing and rolling her nipples in her own fingers. Just the sight of her pleasuring herself was enough to send Jace off into his orgasm. He groaned her name loudly, while holding her hips as she continued to ride him. His cock stilled, spilling his cum deep within Clary for the third time that night.

It was only moments after Jace began to release himself that Clary's walls clamped down on him, milking his member more than before, coming together.

Training had been beneficial for the both of them, as their pants died down quickly, allowing normal breathing to commence. Clary had moved herself off of Jace, lying beside him, entwining her legs with his. He pulled her right arm onto his chest, holding it in his larger hands.

They talked for a long time after, about Clary's birthday, about their first kiss, about everything simple and sweet they had experienced since being together. It was déjà-vu when they both stopped talking to look over at Clary's nightstand. The clock once again read midnight.

"What a birthday," she sighed, shivering slightly.

Jace pulled the blankets up and over their naked forms. "What a birthday indeed," he agreed. Then he pulled them back off, remembering the scratches on his skin. He made to get out of bed, but Clary had an iron grip on his upper arm.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was just going to get my stele," he explained. Clary shook her head at that.

"Not this time. You're going to heal like a mundane," she told him with a tone of authority. Jace gave her a thoughtful look, but agreed. It wasn't like he made her keep her bruises.

_Whatever,_ he thought, _I love her. _He kissed Clary softly on her swollen lips. "Only because I love you, okay?"

"Okay," Clary agreed.

They both fell asleep minutes later, aware of the both amazing and scary future they had ahead of them.


End file.
